Cowboy Bebop Desperate Charm
by syntheticpassion
Summary: Shortly after Cowboy Bebop, Spike turns to drugs, and Julia returns from the dead
1. Blue Tears, White Ocean

Cowboy Bebop : Desperate Charm

David Howlett

Episode 1 : Blue Tears, White Ocean

The Bebop and Spike's Craft over Ganymede

Jet : Spike, I never thought you would beat me here

Spike : I have only come because I knew you would be here to rescue me.

Jet : Do you really think this is about you; You know what you're doing?

Spike : I never thought I'd live this long, and now Juliet is gone, I don't know what to do.

Jet : Pull out now, I'm saying you're over your head. Don't get yourself too mixed up in this.

Spike : I was never mixed up, only thrown into things, there is no reason to be afraid of what the truth is.

On the streets of Ganymede, Edward and Spike move along, and it seems they are moving in complete synchronization, the rain dropping on them.

Edward : Hey Spike!

Spike : Hmm...

Edward : Where's Faye Faye?

Spike : I don't know that name anymore.

Edward : I think you do!

Spike : Maybe what you think isn't the answer, I just have you here as my guide. What happened? Do you know Ed?

Edward : Edward knows. Heyeah!

Spike : Maybe if this rain stops, I'll know. I just never thought it could just go away.

Edward : Edward thinks you miss Faye Faye!

Spike : I do not! I don't want your lip!

Edward : Edward didn't do anything!

Spike : I'm sorry, just now that Juliet doesn't have me to love, now that she spent years apart to die now, I just can't imagine what to do with my life.

Spike's Phone rings

Spike : Hello?

Dealer : I have what you want. Meet me at the point where the planets turn, where ice turns to rain, bring what you promised.

Spike : No more riddles, give me the details!

Dealer : This is standard communication, if I tell you in English, they'll find you much sooner. I'm going.

Spike : Damn you!

He clicks off the phone

Spike : Why the hell do I have to put up with this?

He looks down towards the city as if it were the heavens, chucking the phone, smiling he says

Spike : I never knew that the city which meets the heavens with hell could be such a brewery for such crimes. I thought that crime was no issue, but now I know with humanity, crime will always prosper.

Edward : Edward knows what you want!

Spike : Eh?

Edward : Edward thinks Edward needs some too, Edward needs Faye Faye.

Spike : I know you're a kid, but you understand, Spike doesn't.

Edward : When Edward gets in the way, Edward knows Edward's in the way.

Spike : It's like they say, the heavens, hell, they all turn to mush in this place, where memories are just a fault which humans desire to return to be. It's as if angels and demons both wished for salvation, but neither has the power to do so. It's as if desire leads chaos in a new direction, and our blood makes up the world.

Edward : We just need to make it, I hacked the phone, it's coming from here.

Edward points to the laptop.

Edward : See, Faye Faye!

Spike : I told you I don't know her, and I'm sorry that's not what this is.

Edward : Wait, see here, see here!

Edward points to the location

Edward : This is the same place that you said Faye Faye was last time!

Spike : Ed, Have you ever realized that Faye Faye is not the object of my searches, and I've known where she was.

Edward : Then why do you say these things? Edward wants Faye Faye!

They come to the location...

Dealer : Welcome, I have it here!

Edward : What? Let Ed See!

Dealer : You're just a kid! Where's Spike?

Spike : Don't mind Ed, I have what you want.

Dealer : Great, the Cold Stone.

Spike : I had my doubts, all Stones are cold, but only the Cold Stone is considered cold, probably because of its history. This stone has been observed by crime, and now it is of no value to anyone official. Only in the underground, is its value desired.

Dealer : I have what you want. 3 Cases, all verified, Cold Blue Tears, Tears of the Sun, these tears are so cold, that your brain will melt, slowly, until it's ice once again. So fresh, that as it melts, your brain will reform in a new way. Kind of like women eh?

Spike : Women could never entertain me in this way.

Edward : Edward wants some!

Spike : Edward, this is nothing you could manage.

Edward : But I want some! OoeeoO!

Spike : When you fall so low as to go this way, the last of the angels have wings that go so far as to turn to dust, but then reform as claws. They grasp at your soul, only to miss and grab your heart, making you colder than the tears of the angels that sacrificed, cold as the stone you give to gain your own hate.

Everything blurs, goes to black, and soon He Awakes.

In a motel in ganymede, edward lies with eyes open in fear, but smiling, Spike awakes to see ed lying there, cold as the tears of an angel, or of a White Ocean. A white ocean, whitened by ice and the cold which appears to stay forever, only to change with the love of a woman. Edward is naked, blood on walls in the shape of hands, hundreds of eyes seem to stare, eyes the color of blood. Spike still doesn't realize it. He picks up a piece of paper.

In a blood covered sentence, it reads in Spike's handwriting :

Only now could you see, you could see my love edward, now that angel's tears have driven me to act on my pure unconscious soul, without doubt, cares, or opinion, only to my guardian's desire.

Spike : Edward?

Edward : What? Do you believe in me? I am the spirit which lives beyond Edward. I don't care what you did to me, I just wish for you to run away, when growing up you heard fairy tales and certain truths, but I never will grow up, you've given me a reason to be old instead of grow, and to live without fear but with protection from hate. I love you.

Spike : I have to go on. I must leave you Edward. When you wake and realize what I have done, I will not be here to watch. I must go to save myself, you must do well without me.

Edward wakes.

Edward : AAAAAAAAAAA! Spike! Help me! Oh look, it's a note!

Spike : Edward, You must run to where the ocean meets the ice, where the heart melts and pours into the sun, where the ghosts rise to sing for one more time, that's where you'll live, I can never see you again.

Edward : Edward knows he must go, but Spike must not avoid his fate, Edward wanted Faye Faye, but now Edward has to go.

Edward's Phone Rings

Jet : Hey Edward? Edward What happened?

Edward : I don't know!

Jet : I'm coming to get you! I knew Spike was bad news this time!

Edward : Edward thinks Spike was bad.

Jet : No matter how far the sun's rays shine, they never tell why they keep going.

Edward : Edward knows!

Jet : Stay there! I'm coming to get you.

Edward : Edward stay!

Next Episode : Cold Tears, Warm Heart

Faye Valentine Comes back, and Spike's crime catches up with him. Jet cracks down on Spike's Habits and realizes the truth. Julia appears in every mirror in Spike's view. Has Julia returned, or is Julia a mirage. Find out if Julia's ghost has appeared, or if she never died at all.

© 2006 SyntheticPassion


	2. Cold Tears, Warm Heart

Cowboy Bebop Desperate Charm

Episode 2 : Cold Tears, Warm Heart

On the beach, Faye lies getting a tan.

Faye : I sort of like vacations that don't stop, it's like a nightmare to never have this kind of fun. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. It's funny. I never knew it could be so easy.

Her Phone Rings...

Faye : I have no time to answer, I rather just relax and forget everything in my way, kind of like a cat that never stops wandering for a mate, I sort of just like to slack.

A message comes over.

Edward : Faye Faye, I tracked you down, why have you been hiding? Spike has ran away OooEoo!

Faye picks up the phone

Faye : Edward, why are you calling now? You could have called earlier!

Edward : Faye Faye, Edward just wants to see you! HeeYeeahe!

Faye : What's so important that you interrupt my vacation?

Edward : I thought you ran away too!

Faye : What matters is that you leave me alone!

Jet interrupts them...

Jet : I know you want to do that Faye, but you just can't. You can't just hide from the fact that Spike has done the worst possible crime imaginable. Not only that, without Julia he has lost his own self Confidence, now he just wants to get rid of his own personality and drain himself out with drugs. Not only drugs but angel tears.

Faye : You mean the same angel tears that Vicious did?

Jet : That's right, the angel tears are so cold they are said to cause someone to enter into a temporary state of shock, where they are still functioning. They say it is an act of pure will of your guardian angel, like your soul drives the motions of your body, but that's total bullshit.

Faye : Then what really happens?

Jet : It's more like your logic shuts off and you act on pure instincts, you may have your motor skills and intelligence, but you don't have any common sense, it's like reverting to childhood with all the intelligence of a god, or however much you have inside of you.

Faye : So you're saying spike is doing this?

Jet : Not only that, but he did it around Edward, and Ed got in on it too, we believe he raped ed and ran away to escape what he had done. We don't know where he is now.

Meanwhile, at a rest stop somewhere near venus...

Spike is in a bathroom washing his face.

Random Person 1: Hey bud, what do you think you're doing?

Spike : I'm just washing my face.

Random Person 1: Yeah, but that's a toilet.

Spike : Yeah, so I guess it is.

Spike looks around with eyes as cold and piercing as a new child that just got stabbed in a moment of joy. He was crying, but not a single tear fell.

Spike : Well, I'll be leaving now.

Spike Leaves the restroom, only to go into the women's restroom. He sees Julia standing there.

Julia : Spike! I can't believe we meet like this! I can't believe I'm alive either! What are you doing here?

Spike : When I look at you, my heart stops beating, only long enough for me to see you aren't there, and in my own mind, I see that you can't be there.

Julia : What do you mean? I'm here for you!

Spike : Were you there for me when I was alive? When I cared about you? Before I pulled the one stunt I could to stay alive, after you had disappeared? No, I must wake up.

Julia : I get it, you lost me, so you turned to drugs, losing your own identity, you hoped to escape everything you had worked hard for?

Spike : I had only done as I pleased, I hadn't worked, I hadn't played, I only survived, in a dull unspiritual fashion.

Julia : So, No matter if the truth is right here, or has long gone, the tears of such coldness have Iced over your heart so much. I will help you overcome this, I will, I will.

She hugs him while saying I will help you overcome this, I will, I will.

Spike : Even though a mirage will never bring you back, I feel your warmth and imagine you by my side, even though I may never see you in this reality, I wish to meet you when I can.

Julia : I will mother you as a child, until you see this is reality.

On the Bebop

Edward : Edward found him!

Jet : What?

Edward : I hacked into all the nearby rest stops, look at this!

Jet : Son of a bitch, how long ago was this?

Edward : Edward thinks we should go there!

Jet : Wait, is that Julia? She's Dead!

Edward : No! Julia's Alive!

Faye : I don't really care, as soon as we get Spike on board we're gonna make sure he gets busted.

Jet : As a former cop, I don't think that's a good idea.

Faye : What do you mean? You're gonna let him go?

Jet : If you just turn in some random guy and say he's committed a crime, it'll look suspicious, we should try to help spike.

Faye : But he molested Ed! Isn't it insane to try to help him now?

Jet : That may be, but I did some research. Turns out these angel tears don't harm you at all, they just make you view the world as your own world, everything that you learn or experience when you are high is completely denied and almost forgotten.

Faye : So it wasn't his fault

Jet : He desired something he had no say was bad, he acted only on his desires, and not logic. We can't just say he's turned bad, but it is a result of his drug abuse. He has to face it. But as long as we keep quiet, he'll have a chance.

Edward : Hey you guys! Edward sees!

Jet : Okay, we're going into the rest stop.

They enter the rest stop. Julia is crying holding Spike with eyes that are as cold as ice, and as apathetic as a mind traumatized into a state of self-destruction.

Jet : Julia!

Julia : Spike has turned into his own messiah, an omen fortelling of his own doubts, fears, and conscience, and now you must know that he does not desire any words from those who love him.

Faye : Julia, I know you aren't the one to stop us, we must help him escape.

Julia : No matter what you say, I can't let you take him again, look at what he has become. I must help him.

Jet loads a weapon and fires in the air...

Faye : What the hell was that for?

Edward : Faye Faye, you should know!

Jet : Edward's right, Julia obviously has been smoking the same dope as Spike.

The crowd of people that have been watching begin to chatter.

Jet : Quiet! Let's get the hell out of here! Spike!

Spike : No matter how you try to seduce me, I will never give into you. I will never give up my own sense of my spirit.

Julia : We must merge into our own desire, and bring forth a new breed. We must show the world our desires, we must show the universe our own faith.

Jet : Edward, give me the tranquilizer gun!

Jet fires the Tranquilizer gun into both of them and they fall like angels would in the sun's rays, if they were ice, and were melting to reform. They both are now unconscious.

Dragging them both to the ship, Jet lets out a final statement.

Jet : No matter how far the wall falls, it will stop falling when the ground catches up with it. This is true of all walls. I guess that Spike never expected he'd be in need of saving.

Next Episode : Crimson Ice, Cold Blooded Woman

The entire crew takes their chances and runs off to the end of the solar system, aiming for the last felon to ever attempt the Crimson Tear; A maneuver that ultimately caused the death of many children of all races, back in the early days of space flight. Juliet ends up with the wrong mind, and ultimately gets a bed head cold with a sense of humor. Maybe one day, she'll come around?


	3. Crimson Ice, Cold Blooded Woman

Cowboy Bebop Desperate Charm

Episode 3

Crimson Ice, Cold Blooded Woman

Around Pluto's Moon, hovers a craft the color of blood. It emanates a certain feeling to this solar system, in that many have attempted to recover it. Inside is a treasure, an ancient one at that. The crew of the Bebop aren't willing to risk their lives, but some are so desperate they do. Desperate such as that of the eyes of a cat that change colors when it goes into heat, in order to alert that it's ready. It's as if they only see what they want, as a child.

Julia : Hey spike, I don't know how you lived through that, I thought you were dead.

Spike : Yes, I held you in my arms as you died, and now here you are.

Jet : We have no time for reunion, we can't keep standing around while he gets away.

Edward : Edward scared!

Jet : What Ed?

Edward : He's going too far, Edward knows.

Spike : You know what Ed?

Edward : Edward doesn't like Spike anymore.

Spike : What do you mean by that?

Jet : The kid's right. You should have known better than to take Ed along.

Spike : For what reason should I just leave Ed with you?

Jet : You know, if the moon came out every night in the same spot with the same shape, nobody would even care, but that's not what I see.

Spike : Yes, you and your riddles. Put me in a big mess with your crap.

Jet : Okay we're going for the Crimson Tear.

Spike : What are you nuts? You'll get us killed!

Jet : A lot of things in life will get you killed, you might be surprised. If we luck out, we might get this guy's bounty AND that treasure.

Spike : Don't count your Wulons before they hatch.

Jet : You never could get that phrase right.

Faye : I'm done with my shower. So, catch the guy yet?

Jet : We think he's going for the Crimson Tear.

Faye : Is he insane, If you go out of the solar system, You can't get enough solar power to return! The magnetic field of Pluto will suck you in!

Jet : That may be, but a scientist about 50 years ago made everyone wonder If a death fall could be avoided, he believed that if you maneuver at the right angle, it could be possible to perform a Crimson Tear, named after the ship that seemed to maintain orbit instead of falling to the surface, to this day, nobody has been able to match that angle.

Spike : Yeah, but that's because if you're an inch off you're dead, no one's looney enough to perform that kind of stunt. Why don't we drop this guy?

Jet : He's no ace pilot, so he won't make it, and we need the bounty, if we can stop him, we can definitely claim the treasure and his bounty for ourselves.

Julia : Oh shit, I feel like I'm gonna faint!

Julia passes out, and awakes later above pluto.

Julia : Hello?

Jet : Hey Julia, You've been out for 3 weeks, we've just got to the Crimson Tear, the other guy fell down to the surface, but what we found here was amazing, it's worth a fortune, we've been loading it on for days! You wouldn't believe some of this stuff!

Julia : Did you test it?

Jet : Huh?

Julia : Did you test it?

Jet : No, why do you ask?

Julia : When I was young, I heard the story, the Crimson Tear was a ship that was told to be of treasures, but the passengers at the time were children, why would children pilot a ship full of valuable goods?

Jet : I have no idea, perhaps they were gifted.

Julia : No, the reason was that they were all diagnosed with terminal diseases. They simply were sent off into space with false treasures to die, they were meant to peacefully fall and descend towards Pluto, but they ended up dying slowly orbiting above.

Jet Tests some of the material that Faye and Spike have collected.

Jet : You're completely right, this is just silicone and quartz with synthetic dye. It was just worthless junk for the last several decades, and to think all those who died for it.

Edward : Edward wants food.OOooeEeO!

Jet : You may spend an eternity searching for something, and once you find it, it seems like you were looking for it for an eternity, and you had lost interest. Sometimes, not discovering the truth is better, when you just can't gain anything from knowing what you've spent your whole life searching for.

Next Episode : The Sun of the heavens, the Moon of the Ocean

Was it really supposed to be this way? Was it all supposed to end, or did it happen for a reason? Find out Julia and Spike's secret in the Next Episode!


End file.
